


Only Yourself to Blame

by MicrosoftPaint



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity says the fuck word, Canon Compliant, Gen, Spoilers!!, agony of a witch, amity goes off, as of agony of a witch, but that’s the only thing that wouldn’t make this rated g so I’m keeping it rated g AJSJSJ, if I do a chapter 2 I might expand more on it AJNSJ, lilith gets roasted, not a ship fic BUT certainly elements of lumity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftPaint/pseuds/MicrosoftPaint
Summary: Luz & Co have Lilith captured, and while coming up with a plan someone has a few... choice words for her.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Gus & Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Comments: 12
Kudos: 316





	Only Yourself to Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this impulsively because I want to beat up Lilith? Yes. Do I regret it? No.

“Let GO of me you loathsome idiots!”

Lilith... was captured. Truly, honestly captured. By a bunch of TEENAGERS at that! The nerve of those meddling kids... if only her staff hadn’t been in repairs, she could’ve taken them all! She wasn’t THAT weak, right?

“Bold words for someone with a spear at their gem.” Gus retorted, however he was not the one holding it. That honor belonged to one Luz Noceda, who had a dangerous gleam in her eye. If it weren’t for the fact that Lilith was their only hope of healing Eda, she’d have shattered it long ago, strongly believing the adult in front of her didn’t deserve the magic she had.

“Luz.. are you sure you’re okay?” The concerned voice belonged to Willow, who was holding Lilith using the plant gauntlet’s near indestructible vines.

Luz let out a shaky breath, the intense hatred in her eyes not dying down for even a second. “About as fine as I can be facing down someone who nearly killed me, not to mention corrupted the first witch who thought I was worth anything”. 

Willow and Gus shared a look, and reached out to give Luz a hug, something she’d taught them before everything went downhill. 

“She didn’t even look sorry...” Luz sniffled, on the verge of tears now. “That’s... besides the point though. Did you guys figure out a place we could hide her? We need to keep her locked up until she agrees to help, and until we get Eda back.”

Gus shook his head. “Not yet.. my parents would never let us, and I know Willow’s wouldn’t either. The Owl House isn’t an option either, it’d be the first place they look”.

The group looked dejected. They had no place to go, and they couldn’t stay either, being relatively close to the coven.

“Hmph. Insolent brats, you really didn’t think this through, did you?” Lilith broke the silence, her tone cold as usual. “I’d suggest letting me go now before the coven notices and kills you for treason, it’s not like a solution is just going to drop out of the sky!”

The group glared at the cold witch in front of her, effectively shutting her up. She wasn’t in any place to talk, after all. Just then, the group heard what sounded a lot like yelling, specifically that of a teenage girl.

“shoot shooT shOOT sHOOT SHOOT!” The mysterious stranger cried out before finally crash-landing into the ground. 

“...”

“AMITY?!”

“Ugh... my head...” Amity took a few moments to regain her bearings before looking at the company in front of her. “Oh thank the isles! You’re okay...” 

Luz stood in shock, how did Amity even know where they were? How would she react seeing her old mentor tied up like this? She knew Amity didn’t approve of their plan, was she there to help Lilith? Not like she was in much state to help, she’d just crashed what she assumed was her parent’s staff and still had her sprained leg. 

Regardless, she dropped the spear and went to sit near Amity, looking her over to make sure she hadn’t hurt herself worse. “Amity... what are you doing here? You’re not here to help Lilith, are you? Shouldn’t you be home resti-“

She was quickly cut off by Amity wrapping her arms around her. “You’re so stupid sometimes... you DO know the reason I didn’t approve of the plan was because I didn’t want to see you hurt, right?”

In that moment, Luz knew Amity was on their side. She hugged back, relived. “Stupid? You’re the one who stole a staff and flew it with a hurt leg... and I’m glad...”

Amity chuckled. “Mind helping me up? And uh... can I have a few moments alone with Lilith? I mean obviously Willow probably has to stay to keep her contained but... I have a few choice words for her.”

Luz nodded, helping her stand. She got Amity’s staff and handed it to her to use as a crutch, soon stepping away with Gus so Amity could have the moment (mostly) alone with her traitorous mentor.

“Amity, my student, it’s so good to see you. I see you managed to get rid of most of the riffraff, so let’s get out of here, shall we?”

“...No.”

“What?”

“You heard me, you sniveling excuse for a witch. Look, I get trying to take down a criminal, I really do. The fact you cursed her out of jealousy though... and the fact you tried to kill Luz, the girl I am IN LOVE with... you crossed a FUCKING line. So rest assured, I will not be helping you escape.” Amity’s face was tomato red, and she wasn’t about to stop now.

“Actually, I have Edric and Emira preparing the manor’s basement right now. My parents never visit down there anyways, so it’d make the perfect prison for you until we get Eda back for you to heal.” 

Finally finished with her rant, Amity’s face returned to a normal color. She took a moment to breathe so that she wouldn’t pass out, and once she did she turned to the only other girl as witness. “Willow, do you think you three can make it there? I’ll take the staff back to help prepare for your arrival. Take her the back way, it’s closer to the woods and my parents never fixed that broken window latch from when we were kids. You can sneak in there.”

“Just like old times...” Willow smiled, and gave her a thumbs up. “Also... did you just say you were in love with L-“

“NOT THE TIME!” Amity waved her free hand frantically. Her face was now a blushing mess, but she’d worry about that later. “Anyways, I’m gonna head back... be careful, okay?”

Willow nodded. “Of course, and same to you, Amity. And don’t worry, my lips are sealed about Luz~” she teased.

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.” And with that, Amity was back in the sky.

“...”

“I really am alone, aren’t I...?” Lilith sighed. 

“You have only yourself to blame. Now let’s go get Luz and Gus, we have a long walk back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is meant to be a oneshot but if y’all want more chapters I might be able to do that (if school doesn’t get too crazy that is-), so let me know what y’all think in the comments!!


End file.
